Male masturbation devices exist that comprise a body portion consisting of what may be a hard outer shell. The shell may be a cylindrical or tubular shell similar in shape to the handle of a flashlight, and may have one open end, or two open ends. At an end portion of these devices, and extending at least partially within the interior, is an elastomeric gel that resembles human flesh and is molded to resemble various human body parts and/or orifices. The gel is inserted into a shell which serves to allow easier grasping of the contraption, such as a grip or handle, and which may help conceal the molded gel material. The shell usually includes at least one opening for access to the gel and at least one cap to close the opening when it is not in use. Some known devices include one opening on a side opposite to the molded orifice that will be penetrated. This rear opening is used for exhaust of air and for cleaning. The devices then also include a cap for the rear opening to conceal the gel and generally to close ad secure the device. The rear cap usually comprises screw threading to allow quick attachment and detachment to the shelled masturbating device. Some devices of the current art are mechanized where motors cause the gel insert to move within the hard shell but such devices are more expensive and complicated as they comprise a motor and power elements. In addition, the mechanical parts of such known units cannot be removed or transferred to a non-mechanized device. Moreover, many users already have a non-mechanized device. There are many non-mechanized devices that have been produced and were purchased for low cost and simplicity. There is no way to quickly and easily convert a non-mechanized device to a mechanized device if the desire or need arises.
Masturbation devices of the relevant art are generally non-mechanized or manually operated devices (e.g., movement is provided by a user's hand), comprising an elastomeric gel that is often enclosed in a hard shell for grip and comfort and sometimes for concealment. The elastomeric gel material is usually molded to resemble a human orifice and it contains an opening, tunnel or channel for accommodating a male sex organ. These devices often include one or more caps that attach to the hard outer shell for access to the gel material. The current art also includes devices that are mechanized where the polymer gel inside the hard shell is caused to move. The polymer gel moves a significant distance along the long axis (length) of what is generally a tubular outer shell. If a male user inserts his penis into the opening in the gel and the gel moves relative to the user's penis, then this configuration causes a sensation of a penis inserted into or grasped by a sexual partner and stroking within the orifice or hand in which it is inserted.
There is currently no device that quickly and easily allows a user to convert a non-mechanized (e.g., manually operated) masturbation device, such as those described, to a mechanized device, and back to a manual device. It is also true that mechanized devices of the relevant art cannot detect the actions of the male user and modulate that action into data for use in computer applications.